Because i'm weary
by Park Changyi
Summary: Jaejoong sudah lelah dengan sikap Yunho/Yaoi/YunJae drabble/RnR please!


Disclaimer : God & Themself

Cast : YunJae

Warning : YAOI, Drabble, ooc, typo, etc ..

...

Dont like dont read!

No siders!

...

Because i'm weary

Changyi

Present

...

Selalu seperti ini.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Yunho tak menepati janjinya.

Hari ini Jaejoong dengan semangat berangkat menuju taman bermain karena Yunho berjanji akan mengajaknya kencan namun harapannya harus pupus karena Yunho tak datang-datang bahkan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam padahal namja tampan itu berjanji akan datang jam 10 pagi tadi.

Jaejoong ingin sekali menangisi dirinya yang bodoh. Yunho sudah sering melupakan janjinya namun Jaejoong tetap sabar dengan itu.

Ia berpikir mungkin Yunho sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya karena ia seorang direktur utama di sebuah perusahaan elektronik terkenal sedangkan Jaejoong adalah seorang guru SMA.

Keduanya bertemu saat Yunho mengantar Yoochun sang sepupu yang menjadi murid Jaejoong. Setelah berkenalan, Yunho pun menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong, awalnya Jaejoong ragu karena keduanya baru saja berkenalan namun Yunho menyakinkannya sehingga ia tak kuasa menolak namja bermata musang itu. 2 minggu setelah keduanya menjalin hubungan Yunho mulai melupakan janji kencan mereka. Bahkan mereka hanya bertemu seminggu sekali atau yang lebih parah sebulan tak bertemu karena saat itu Yunho harus mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang berada di London.

Jaejoong berbesar hati menerima itu semua, ia tak ingin mengekang Yunho. Namun, bahkan setelah kesekian kalinya Jaejoong mempercayai Yunho kini namja itu tetap melupakan janjinya.

...

Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho datar, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan yeoja di sebelah Yunho.

"Jae." Ucap Yunho terkejut.

Jaejoong berniat mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Yunho namun yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya sesak, Yunho sang namjachingu memakan bekal yeoja lain yang ia tahu bernama Tiffany Hwang sekretaris namjachingunya itu.

"Aku sesungguhnya datang untuk memberikanmu bekal makan siang, namun sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan bekal makan siang yang lebih enak." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho terpaku.

"Apa kau melupakan janji kencan kita lagi kemarin?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dingin. Sejujurnya ia sedang menahan sesak didadanya saat ini.

"A-aku..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan gelisah. Ia tahu dirinya yang salah disini.

"Aku lelah, Yun."

**Deg**

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu Jae?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Yun. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Lirih Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berkata seperti itu kepada Yunho namun apa yang ia rasakan selama ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah dan sakit hati. Ia pun hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kesabaran berbatas.

"Jae, Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Yunho panik. Ia mendekati Jaejoong yang hanya menatapnya datar dan mundur menjauh dari Yunho.

Yunho terpaku, ia merasa sesak saat melihat Jaejoong menjauh saat ia mendekat.

"Ani, Yun. Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil hendak berlalu dari hadapan Yunho dan Tiffany yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

**Grep**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan erat membuat Jaejoong membeku. Ia berusaha membuat dirinya kuat. Ia seorang namja jadi ia tak ingin terlihat rapuh di hadapan Yunho meski ia sangat ingin menangis dan meneriaki Yunho.

"Mianhae, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Tiffany, Jae. Sungguh! Tiffany membawa bekal lebih untuk dirinya dan Nickhun jadi ia memberiku juga." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit lega mendengarnya. Namun tetap saja ia rasa ia perlu menjauh dari Yunho untuk saat ini.

"Lepaskan." Desis Jaejoong sambil meronta dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Jika ini soal kecan, aku benar-benar minta maaf Jae. Aku melupakannya karena kemarin aku harus meeting dengan klienku."

"Kau bisa menelponku, jadi aku tak perlu menunggumu hingga malam." Desis Jaejoong.

**Deg**

Yunho sungguh merasa bodoh dan brengsek, ia sudah berulang kali membuat Jaejoong kecewa.

**Sret**

Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho dengan paksa membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Sekarang kau bebas, aku tak akan menuntutmu karena janjimu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan Yunho yang membeku di tempat.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari jika Jaejoong meneteskan airmata saat ia meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jae, mianhae." Lirih Yunho sambil menatap kosong punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Ia kini bisa merasakan sesak yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

Dan itu teramat sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_End_


End file.
